


What Comes Next?

by sleepylilgeeky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Identity Reveal, Pepper is mentioned at the end, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spoilers, The daily Bugle, This poor boy, quentin beck is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 10:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19501618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylilgeeky/pseuds/sleepylilgeeky
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME)(DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE SPOILED)(JUST SAYING)...Peter's identity was just revealed to the whole world. Terror takes him as he doesn't know what is going to happen. As the more people find out, the more danger Peter realizes that he's put them in. Those including MJ, Ned, Happy, and his aunt May. However, Pepper Potts will find a way to help.





	What Comes Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Far From Home destroyed me. Not cool.

_“Spider-Man’s real name is P-,” Quentin gasped as the film cut out, “Spider-Man’s name is Peter Parker.”_

“What the fu-,”

Peter felt his whole world stop spinning. Underneath his mask his face drew a pale white as the blood drained from it. His mechanical eyes couldn’t tear away from the screen where J. Jonah Jameson was loudly yelling from in front of the camera. A picture of himself was blasted on the screens, multiple screens, as Jameson kept announcing that Spider-Man’s identity was revealed.

_Quentin Beck is a hero._

_Spider-Man is a murderer? How is that possible?_

_Peter Parker is Spider-Man._

_Spider-Man wouldn’t kill anyone. This is a set up!_

_How could he do this?_

Peter gripped to the lamp post tighter as the crowd below him started to erupt in conversation. He could catch the flashes coming from people’s phones and cameras as they began to video tape or take pictures of him. He felt completely hopeless. He didn’t know what to do.

The talking continued to get louder as the civilians took in the news of their local crime-stopping Spider-Man. Peter’s picture was still on the screen as Jameson continued to scream. Jameson gave his signing off cue before the screens went back to their regular advertisements but that just caused the crowd to get louder and louder with questions.

His enhanced hearing caught multiple conversations of people who couldn’t believe that Peter Parker from Queens killed Mysterio while others said that Spider-Man couldn’t have done it because he’s only ever saved people. People talked about the face behind the mask and how an innocent face killed or couldn’t have killed Quentin Beck.

Peter snapped out of his focus once he started hearing the people yelling at him from down on the streets. Some people taken the grant to start shoving on the lamp post that he was sitting on, yelling slurs at him for being a so-called murderer. The people who defended him stood around, not exactly sure what to do.

Peter finally pulled his eyes from the now blackened screen. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest but he felt his breath get knocked out of him as he remembered he was just swinging through the public eye with his girlfriend.

He pulled his eyes down to the crowd below him and saw MJ frozen in her spot. Fear was written all over her face as she stared up at him. Her mouth was slightly open as she listened to the shouting of the people around her. Before he knew it, he saw MJ get a camera shoved in her face before the camera-man started questioning the relations between her and Spider-Man which lead to more people getting curious and bombarding her as well.

MJ winced as she tried shielding herself from the cameras, not answering anything thrown at her.

People had started to shove the lamppost that Peter sat on harder, throwing comments at him. Lots of ‘Murderer’ and ‘How could you?’ flung from the angry mobs mouth as Peter paid no mind to them but focused on MJ, who was now yelling curse words at the camera holders. He gave one look back at the screens to make sure they were off before jumping from the post and landing down near MJ.

“We have no choice!” Peter yelled, pushing through the crowd.

Lots of people start throwing questions at him as they snapped his photo but he reached out and grabbed the sleeve of MJ’s white long sleeve and pulled her to him. He felt bad for what he was about to do as MJ had just told him she never wanted to do this again but he looked at her, and even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew. She threw her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he pointed his web shooters at the nearest building and the zipped off.

Happy sunk back into the couch as he watched as J. Jonah Jameson blasted a picture of Peter all over the news. His mouth was gaped and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He leaned up, resting his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands.

He knew that the video had to be doctored as Peter had told him what a fraud that Quentin Beck was. That he was a master of illusions. He just couldn’t get the image of Peter’s face and identity being revealed to the whole city, by now, the whole world. He couldn’t even think of how Peter was handling this as just twenty minutes ago he was happily swinging away to his girlfriend.

The video stated that Spider-Man was jealous of Mysterio looking to be the next Iron Man for everyone and that is the reason Mysterio was dying. Happy knew that was far from the truth based off the conversation he and Peter had back in the jet in the Netherlands. The kid didn’t want to be the next Iron Man at all. He was being set up.

The sound of sniffling pulled Happy to focus on something else. He sighed deeply before turning to see May beside him, almost sitting in the same position with her elbows on her thighs, her head resting on her clasped hands as the tears fell from her eyes. Her knuckles were white from the grip she held.

Her nephew. Her kid. Her boy. Her Peter was being framed for murder. Her sweet little boy that was just excitedly jumping through the window to meet with his girlfriend. She knew he was involved in the events that took place in Europe but to this extent to be held accountable for the death of the man she had questioned him being around.

May couldn’t believe one word.

Her boy was _not_ a murderer.

He was being set up.

Now, he’s unsafe.

She watched as that angry old man J. Jonah Jameson plastered Peter’s face on his news footage, as that man, Quentin Beck, said that Peter was at fault for deaths, including his through the jealousy he had for Mysterio. She knew Jameson was no good as she recounted the many times he had blasted Ben through the Daily Bugle about his work within the city. Jameson only stuck to a story that he thought could bring people to shame.

May was truly terrified of what’s going to come next out of this. She had no idea what was going to happen to him. She had no clue what was to happen for both of them. His name was revealed for the whole world to know and she knows that’ll just lead him to be a target.

“How could he do this?” May choked up, wiping a tear away with her index. “How could he do this to my boy?!”

Happy swallowed hard, “I- I don’t know. I had no idea there was footage.”

“Peter said he did the things with illusions. He has to be lying. My Peter is not a murderer!”

“He’s not May. Beck, he- he twist things. He has the tech and the crew to do this.”

“Do you know him?” May asked him, arms crossed her chest. Happy slowly nodded and May dropped her arms and scoffed, “So you knew this whole time who this man was, knowing the things that were going on when Peter was on his trip and you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t know he was a con-man.” Happy responded, “I knew him through Tony. He used to work for Tony but Tony let him go. I never knew why. He was just gone.”

“What am I going to do?” May said, feeling defeated. “I promised Mary and Richard that I would keep their little boy safe if anything were to happen to them. I promised Ben to keep our boy safe if anything were to happen. I promised my boy I was going to keep him safe if any damn thing else happened to us!”

“May.” She turned and looked at him, “We’re going to keep him safe.”

Ned was in the middle of making himself a snack in the kitchen whenever he heard the TV channel that listening to was cut off by an insert of the news. His attention left his bread whenever the news anchor mentioned the events of London and then mentioned Mysterio himself.

He rounded through the entry way just catching Mysterio saying he didn’t know if he was going to make it out alive because Spider-Man attacked him. He gulped and felt his heart begin to pound as the obnoxious J. Jonah Jameson’s blared through the TV speakers.

 _“… and who will no doubt go down in history as the greatest super hero of all time…”_ Ned’s eyes were glued to the TV at this point and Jameson continued to talk, _“Here’s the real block buster. Brace yourselves, you might want to sit down.”_

Mysterio appeared once again in shorting footage and Ned’s heart sunk as Mysterio gave his line and then Peter’s picture popped up on the screen as Jameson continued to scream into the camera.

“No. No. No. This can’t be happening.” Ned mumbled, running to his room and grabbing his phone. “This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.” He rambled, unlocking his phone and going to his messages, his thumb hovering over Peter and his messages.

He knew this was not good. He knew what this meant. Peter had told him that Mysterio was targeting him, MJ, and Betty back in London because he thought they were threats to the plan. This just means he’s in a greater spot for danger. Now that by the end of the day, the whole world will know Peter’s secret.

“Oh god.”

Peter continued to spin across buildings until he was sure he was back in Queens. MJ was still clutching on to him hard, face buried deep in his neck, breathing in the scent of his suit. He was focused on a building he knew was abandoned and he continued until it was in his view.

He gave one last thwip before he was setting his feet on top of the building. He stumbled slightly and took a deep breath before assuring his feet steady. Peter finally became aware of everything around him and felt MJ’s weight against him. He focused on her heart beat to set him back in reality.

“Michelle.”

MJ didn’t pull her face out of Peter’s neck but she slowly unattached herself from him, planting her feet on the rubble on the roof. She kept her grip on him before pulling her face away. She took a deep breath before meeting her eyes to his.

“Oh Michelle.”

Peter pulled his mask off, dropping it beside him. It’s not like he needed it now. The whole world probably knew his identity by this point. He brought his hand up to cup her face and planted his lips on hers. He wished every moment could feel as sweet as the moment he had with MJ.

MJ broke the kiss, “Peter. How could this happen?”

“I don’t know. I thought he was dead.”

“They’re framing you for murder. The video. How?”

Peter swallowed hard, “I-I don’t. I don’t know MJ. Those were taken way out of context. He had to doctor them. I didn’t commence any drone attacks. I canceled them all. I didn’t want them to hurt anyone. I asked EDITH if it was real... he just died, or so I thought… I was talking about if it was real he was dead… She told me yes. Oh god. I don’t know.” He felt the tears forming in his eyes, almost feeling bile piling up in his throat, “MJ. They know who I am.”

“I know.”

“You’re not safe.”

“Don’t say that.”

Peter threw his hands up in the air, “You were being bombarded by those people all because you were seen with me, and- and, Oh god I’m so stupid. I just picked you up after being revealed. You’re not safe. Oh god. You’re not safe-”

“Peter!” MJ raised her voice.

Tears were making their way down his blotchy cheeks, “I-,”

“No. I’m going to talk.” MJ stated and Peter continued to nod, “Mysterio was an illusion master. We all saw what he did on the trip. But me and Ned knew it wasn’t real. It’s not your fault. That guy, Fury? He didn’t know he was unsafe. Mysterio took advantage of you and what you do to make him seem like the hero because you knew what he was. It’s going to be resolved.”

“MJ. I’m not safe. Me and May. We just fully unpacked. I can’t stay here in Queens anymore. Everything is a fucking mess! You’re not safe. Neither is Happy. It’s all because of me. I revealed myself to a fraud. He took advantage of me.”

“It’s not your fault Peter! God!” MJ spoke, “I’m terrified. Those people were so angry at you. It was terrifying to see them lash out at you. But you’ve got to realize that Jameson only choses stories that make everyone else look bad. He’s literally been in more scandals for everything. Then they’re all claimed false.”

Peter sat down on an old center block, running his gloved hand through his hair. “I don’t-,” He began to feel his phone buzz from its place on his suit and he grabbed it. He breathed out a relieved sigh, “Happy.”

MJ stood back as Peter continued to talk to his body guard? She still wasn’t sure what Happy was besides his aunts boyfriend. They talked for a few minutes before he placed his phone down. She looked at him, “What’s going on?”

“I have to go upstate.” He responds.

“Upstate?”

“She- Pepper needs me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to see Far From Home for the third time. Yeet.


End file.
